Unknown Past
by fictiongirlmaddian
Summary: A new girl arrives at St. Hearts. Who is she? Will she and Dan grow close when a secret from their pasts threatens to stop them! Will they let it tear them apart or will they let their friendship blossom? Let me know what you think. It gets better as it goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;**

**my new story, hope you like it! I've rewritten the entire story. I wanted to do it from characters point of views rather than just third person.**

**Fictiongirlmaddian x**

**_Chapter 1;_**

**_Dan's POV;_**

It is the first day of the new term in St. Heart's. The students began to file into their seats as Mr Flatley entered the classroom.

"Good morning class! I hope you all had a wonderful summer break and break from school!"

I looked knowingly at Tom and Aneisha. The three of us hadn't left the school all summer due to the vast amount of spy work we had to do over the summer.

"Now class, this morning we have a new student joining us here at St. Heart's. Everyone say hello to Keri Summers."

Everyone looked at Mr Flatley blankly. They couldn't see any new girl.

"Do come in Miss Summers," said Mr Flatley.

Timidly a beautiful red head slowly entered the classroom. I gazed up at her. Her wavy red hair sat perfectly. Her eyes glistened. I was interrupted from my daydream as Tom kicked me from behind.

I quickly turned around to face Tom. "What the hell Tom?"

Tom pointed to the new girl standing beside My table. I turned and faced her.

"Sorry, but would it be okay if I could sit next to you?", she asked rather timidly.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," I smiled.

Keri slipped past me, tripping as she did so. I quickly stood from my seat and grabbed her hand to prevent her from falling face first to the floor.

"Thanks," Keri smiled, blushing slightly as I released my grasp on her hand and she slipped into her seat.

"No problem, I smiled. "I'm Dan," putting out my hand, to introduce myself.

"Keri," she smiled as she shook my hand.

Just then Mr Flatley walked up to the pair of us.

"Ah Dan, I see you have met Keri. I was going to ask Aneisha but you'll do. You wouldn't mind taking Keri and showing her around the school, would you?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem sir."

"Fantastic!", exclaimed Mr Flatley. "Of you go now then," he explained turning and walking back to the front of the classroom.

I turned to Keri grinning, "Come on! You heard him, lets go!"

As they exited the classroom, Dan could have sworn that he heard Tom whisper, "He so fancies her!", to Aneisha.

"I DO NOT FANCY HER!" my mind screamed.

"So Keri, are you ready for the school tour of your life?", I grinned.

"Yes!", grinned Keri back at me.

With that I took hold of her hand and ran pulling her with me.

"I'm going to fall!", laughed Keri.

"No you won't. I didn't let you fall then in the classroom so I'm not going to let you fall now," I grinned as the neared the end of the corridor.

Keri blushed slightly.

Suddenly a voice boomed, "DANIEL MORGAN! WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU RUNNING?"

Both Keri and I skid to a halt.

"Well? Are you going to give me an explanation for why you are running when you know the school rules - Don't run?", questioned Mrs King.

I was about to open my mouth to answer Mrs King but Keri got there first.

"Hello, I'm Keri Summers. I'm the new girl. Dan here kindly offered to show me around. I was just so excited that I grabbed his hand and dragged him down the corridor. I'm sorry. I didn't realise that you weren't supposed to run. It wasn't Dan's fault."

"Ah I see. Well welcome to St. Heart's Miss Summer! I'm Mrs King. I suppose I'll excuse you this once but don't let me see it happen again."

"I won't miss, I promise," smiled Keri.

"Right well I suppose I better let you get on with your tour. Come sometime later and see me, okay?"

"Yes, thank you miss. Yeah I will and sorry again," Keri smiled as she turned and walked away from Mrs King.

As soon as we were out of earshot I stopped Keri.

"You didn't have to do that you know. I can stand up to Mrs King you know," I explained, feeling rather defensive.

Looking rather hurt Keri replied, "I know you can. I never said you couldn't. I just thought I'd save you from getting into trouble and blame myself because I knew she wouldn't do anything seeing as I was the new girl. Plus it is sort of my fault considering the only reason your out of class is because your giving me a tour of the school."

"Well you don't even know me. You've just met me. Well in future I don't need you to stand up for me, okay?", I shouted.

"Okay," replied a shocked Keri.

"Right come on to we get this tour done," I stomped of.

Keri followed behind me.

"This is Art. Irish. This is Maths. That's Geography. English. Chemistry. That's Physics. This is Biology. Spanish. History. That's Home Economics. This is Religion. Technology. French. Music.", I said bluntly pointing to a series of doors, wanting to get this tour done as quickly possible.

Keri simply nodded the entire time.

"Then this is the canteen. Right that's us done. Lets head back to Mr Flatley," I explained storming away.

Again, Keri simply followed me, staying silent.

When we arrived back into the classroom, I walked to my desk.

As I passed Aneisha, she stopped me and asked "what's up with you?"

"Nothing!", I replied as I proceeded to my seat.

Seconds later Keri entered the room.

"Ah Keri did you enjoy your tour?", questioned Mr Flatley.

Keri simply nodded and sat down in her seat next to me. I could tell she was looking over at me. I was sat slumped in my chair and had my arms folded and had my eyes fixed on the board. I could tell that Keri slowly averted her eyes from me.

"Yes Keri?"

"Mr Flatley is it okay if I go to see Mrs King? She asked me to go and see her at some point."

"Oh yes, run along," Mr Flatley smiled.

Keri jumped out of her seat and walked promptly out of the classroom.

Suddenly I jumped and was knocked out of my daydream when my communicator went off.

"Mission on!", whispered Dan.

Immediately Aneisha,Tom and I raised our hands.

"Yes Dan?"

"Is it okay if me, Tom and Aneisha go to see Mrs King? She said she needed our help with something," I lie.

"Yes."

The three of us got up and quickly exited the room. We ran down the corridor and turned the corner before sprinting to the door labelled 'CARETAKER'S STORE'. Aneisha moved the switch to the side and pressed her thumb on the panel. The door then clicked open. The three of us stepped inside the door and I pulled the lever. Suddenly we plummeted down. As we reached the bottom our school uniforms had been ditched and our spy clothes had replaced them. As we stepped out of the lift, we were greeted by Frank and Stella.

"Team, we have some news," explained Frank.

"We want you to meet your new fellow agent."

_**KERI'S POV;**_

It is the first day of the new term in St. Heart's. It is my first day at a new school and I have to admit I am absolutely terrified right now as I enter the building. I walk towards the headmasters office. I gently knock on the door.

"Hello, sorry I'm new here and I was wondering where I have to go?"

"Ahh, you must be Miss Summers!"

I nod.

"Well welcome to St. Hearts. You're in my class. Follow me. This way," he directs as he leads me down a corridor and heads into a classroom. My feet prevent me from entering. It is as though I am frozen to the spot.

"Good morning class! I hope you all had a wonderful summer break and break from school!", I hear him say.

"Now class, this morning we have a new student joining us here at St. Heart's. Everyone say hello to Keri Summers." Still I am unable to move my feet.

"Do come in Miss Summers," says Mr Flatley.

I take a deep breath and slowly my feet begin to move forward towards the door. Timidly I enter the classroom. The entire class are staring at me and I'm not sure I like it. Quickly I spot an empty car beside a blonde boy and make my way towards him.

"Can I sit here?", I timidly ask him. However I get no response from him.

Suddenly he turns to face the dark haired boy behind him and shouts, "What the hell Tom?"

The dark hair boy points to me and he turns to face me,

"Sorry, but would it be okay if I could sit next to you?", I ask again rather timidly.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," he smiles.

I feel myself relax slightly.

As I slip past him, I trip as I do so. The blonde haired boy stands quickly to his feet and grabs my hand and prevents me from falling.

"Thanks," I smile, blushing slightly as he releases his grasp on my hand and I slip into my seat.

"No problem, he smiles. "I'm Dan," he states putting out his hand, to introduce himself.

"Keri," I smile as I shake his hand.

Mr Flatley walks up to the pair of us.

"Ah Dan, I see you have met Keri. I was going to ask Aneisha but you'll do. You wouldn't mind taking Keri and showing her around the school, would you?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem sir."

"Fantastic!", exclaimed Mr Flatley. "Of you go now then," he states before turning and walking back to the front of the classroom.

Dan turns to me grinning, "Come on! You heard him, lets go!"

"So Keri, are you ready for the school tour of your life?", Dan grinned.

"Yes!", I grinned. I couldn't help it. I was so happy right now. My first day couldn't have a had a better start.

Suddenly Dan takes hold of my hand and runs down the corridor pulling me with him. I am buzzing.

"I'm going to fall!", I laugh.

"No you won't. I didn't let you fall then in the classroom so I'm not going to let you fall now," he grins as we neared the end of the corridor.

I feel myself blush slightly.

Suddenly a voice booms down the corridor, "DANIEL MORGAN! WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU RUNNING?"

Both Dan and I skid to a halt.

"Well? Are you going to give me an explanation for why you are running when you know the school rules - Don't run?", questioned the dark skinned and haired woman dressed in a blue tweed suit.

I should really speak up. I don't want him to get into trouble. He was just going to show me around after all.

"Hello, I'm Keri Summers. I'm the new girl. Dan here kindly offered to show me around. I was just so excited that I grabbed his hand and dragged him down the corridor. I'm sorry. I didn't realise that you weren't supposed to run. It wasn't Dan's fault."

The womans expression softens. "Ah I see. Well welcome to St. Heart's Miss Summer! I'm Mrs

King. I suppose I'll excuse you this once but don't let me see it happen again."

"I won't miss, I promise," I smile.

"Right well I suppose I better let you get on with your tour. Come sometime later and see me, okay?"

"Yes, thank you miss. Yeah I will and sorry again," I smile and turn away with Dan.

As soon as we were out of earshot a sigh escapes from my lips.

"You didn't have to do that you know. I can stand up to Mrs King you know," Dan explains suddenly, startling me.

What?

"I know you can. I never said you couldn't. I just thought I'd save you from getting into trouble and blame myself because I knew she wouldn't do anything seeing as I was the new girl. Plus it is sort of my fault considering the only reason your out of class is because your giving me a tour of the school."

"Well you don't even know me. You've just met me. Well in future I don't need you to stand up for me, okay?", he shouts back at me.

"Okay," I reply, completely stunned by this personality switch in Dan.

"Right come on to we get this tour done," he groans as he stomps off down the corridor.

I choose to remain quiet. That way I know I won't say anything to further upset him. Even though I'm not totally sure what it is that I've done in the first place to make him act like this.

"This is Art. Irish. This is Maths. That's Geography. English. Chemistry. That's Physics. This is Biology. Spanish. History. That's Home Economics. This is Religion. Technology. French. Music.", he explains rather bluntly, pointing to a series of doors, that mean absolutely nothing to me. I just simply nod and pretend that I'm taking it all in.

"Then this is the canteen. Right that's us done. Lets head back to Mr Flatley," he explains storming away.

Where is he going now?

I've no choice but to follow him as I'm not too sure of my way around this place yet. I follow him and see that he has walked back to the classroom we started in this morning. He has already went in, so I do the same. As I do, I wonder what it is that I've done wrong.

"Ah Keri did you enjoy your tour?", questions Mr Flatley, knocking me from my thoughts.

"Oh yes sir, it was simply marvellous! I've been here about half an hour and already upset one of the students, so if you think that is good, then yes I enjoyed the tour," my mind comments.

I go for a simple nod as I can't trust myself to open my mouth and proceed back to my seat beside Dan. I look over at Dan. He is sat slumped in his chair, with his arms folded and his eyes fixed on the board. I slowly avert my eyes from him and decide to gaze outside the window. As I look out the window, I see a small bird perched on the tree. How life would be so much easier if i were a bird. Life wouldn't be so complicated. I wouldn't have to deal with boys.

I need to get out of here for a while. I can't sit with him. I raise my hand to attract Mr Flately's attention.

"Yes Keri?"

"Mr Flatley is it okay if I go to see Mrs King? She asked me to go and see her at some point."

"Oh yes, run along," Mr Flatley smiles.

I practically jump out of my seat and walk promptly out of the classroom. I walk down the corridor and walk around for a while until I finally locate a door that MRS KING is imprinted on. I knock on the door and enter when she gives her permission.

After what feels like a lifetime, Mrs King dismisses me after going through all the school rules; giving me a map; giving me my timetable for my classes; and finally giving me a lecture about the history of St. Heart's. As I leave I begin to wonder why I voluntarily put myself through that. I walked straight to her. Before I can debate it any further, I suddenly get a call.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there," I reply before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2;**_

_**Dan's POV;**_

"Agents meet Agent Summers," Frank explains as Keri walks out from the side to stand beside

Frank.

"Keri, this is Aneisha, Tom and D-"

"We've already met," she cuts Frank off looking anywhere but at me.

"Oh have you?"

Keri nods.

"I thought you had to go and see Mrs King. She'll go off on one if you don't go and see her," I exclaim, still annoyed at her. I'm not entirely sure why I'm annoyed at her but I know I'm annoyed.

"Well I can look after myself," Keri replies rather coldly, glaring at me.

I think the rest of the team can sense the tension between us.

"And anyway for your information, I've already been to see Mrs King," explains Keri as she continues to glare at me.

In an attempt to break the growing tension, Frank starts, "Right team! Know we've the introductions sorted, it's time to get focused on the mission."

"You are to go to this address. It's a old warehouse. We need you to go and collect something for us. But be careful when you are there because there may be others there."

"Okay so Dan I want you to go with Keri and Aneisha. Tom you'll stay here as usual and run comms."

"No problem. But one question. Do we have any biscuits?", questions Tom in a serious tone.

Keri laughs. Why is she laughing? It's not funny.

"Of course!", replies Frank throwing two packets of biscuits to Tom.

We walk to the lift and the doors close. We soon arrive outside the warehouse.

"Right from my scans there isn't anyone in the building apart from you three. There is only two levels. Keri and Dan you take the second level, Neish you take the bottom. Be careful," explains Tom over coms.

"Okay Tom," replies Aneisha.

"Come on then, lets get this done," I direct at Keri, disgusted that I've been paired with Keri. Tom did that on purpose. I know he did. Keri and I run up the staircase to the second level.

"Is there no light in this place?", questions Keri as we are meet with darkness.

"Hold on," I reply as I reach into my pocket and retrieve a torch before switching it on.

"Better?"

"Much!", exclaims Keri.

We cautiously walk down the long corridor.

As we reach the end, I sigh. "Tom this floor is clear there is nothing here."

"Okay, go down and meet Neish. See if she's found anything."

"Sure.", replies Keri.

Keri and I go back down the steps, the tension is high between us.

"Aneisha?"' Keri calls out as we start to stroll down the bottom corridor.

"Yeah? I'm in here," she shouts.

We come to a door and find her inside.

"There are so many doors on this floor. Do you want to help? Did you find anything?", Aneisha asks.

"No, upstairs was clear. There weren't many rooms up there."

"I'll go check some of these other rooms," explains Keri as she leaves the room.

As soon as Keri has left the room Aneisha turns to me.

"What happened between you two earlier?", questions Aneisha.

"What do you mean?", I reply caught of guard.

"Dan, you both left happy and when you came back you came back separately and you both looked upset," elaborates Aneisha.

"Nothing happened Neish"

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me Dan."

I sigh. I know that she isn't going to drop it until I tell her. I know it is better to just get it over with.

"Eugh fine! We were running down the corridor and Mrs King stopped us. Keri made up an excuse. But in that moment I came to my senses, it struck me. You know me. You know how I struggle to trust people, remember when I first met Zoe?"

Aneisha nods remembering how I behaved with Zoe.

"Well you seen how I was this morning with Keri. I had only met her but it was like I trusted her. That's not me. And I caught myself on, so now I'm just being wary. I know nothing about her. I need to be even more wary of her now that I know that she is in MI High. You never know what she could do," I explain.

"So that's what that was all about! You don't trust me!", shouts Keri. "I've been wondering all day what it was that I had done, and really I'd done nothing. You just had a problem with me. You're a joke Dan Morgan!", screamed Keri as she stormed out of the room.

I hadn't realised that she had re-entered the room.

I sigh. "Keri, wait!", I shout after her suddenly feeling extremely guilty.

Keri doesn't appear back in the door, so I walk out of the room and down the corridor to look for her.

"Keri? Keri? Keri? Please just let me explain. I'm sorry okay? Please Keri, were are you?", I plead.

I peek through a doorway. I am shocked by what I see in front of me. Keri. Keri lying flat on her back.

"Keri?"

I walk slowly to her.

"Funny Keri. You had me now get up."

When she still doesn't respond, I quicken my pace. As I near her, I realise she isn't breathing.

"Oh my god! Keri? Keri can you hear me?", I ask as I pick her head up.

"ANEISHA! GET IN HERE NOW!", I scream.

Suddenly Aneisha enters the room.

"Dan what is it?", she asks before noticing Keri. "What's wrong? What happened her?"

"Tell Tom. We need an ambulance. I don't know what happened. I just found her lying here."

I return my attention to Keri, pushing her hair gently away from her face.

"Tom, quick, we need an ambulance here as quickly as possible. Something's happened Keri!", exclaims a panicked Aneisha.

"Agent Jones, what's happened?", demands Stella.

"I...I...I...I don't know. She..err..we...Dan found her..she's err unconscious," stutters Aneisha.

"Ambulance is on it's way Neish," explains Tom reassuringly.

Aneisha turns to me, "Ambulance is on its way!"

I merely nod, all my attention still focused on Keri. How could I have let this happen to her?

"What I don't understand, is how this happened? She was fine literally minutes before hand. How could this have happened so quickly?", questions Aneisha.

I am about to reply when we hear sudden shouts of, "MI9!"

Aneisha runs out into the corridor.

"In here, quickly! She's in here!", I hear Aneisha yell.

The MI9 medical crew run into the room to assess the situation.

I move away from Keri and stand beside Aneisha to allow the medical crew room to work on Keri.

"Okay, we need to get her go hospital as soon as possible. She's not responding!", a woman explains.

They quickly retrieve a stretcher and carefully lift Keri onto it. They push her out quickly and load her into the MI9 ambulance. Aneisha and I clamber in and sit beside Keri. Both our faces are painted with worry.

I am absolutely terrified. _"What if she didn't make it?"_, I think.

**_KERI'S POV;_**

I hear the rumble of the lift descending. I know that behind those doors holds my other team members. I'm excited, yet nervous to see who they are.

"Team, we have some news," I hear Frank explain. "We want you to meet your new fellow agent."

"Agents meet Agent Summers," Frank explains. I take this as my cue to walk out. I walk out from the side to stand beside Frank at one side of the central table. However nothing could have prepared me for who was stood on the opposite side. Dan.

This cannot be happening.

"Keri, this is Aneisha, Tom and D-"

"We've already met," I cut Frank off looking anywhere but him.

"Oh have you?"

I nod.

Why out off all the people in this school did he have to be an agent!

"I thought you had to go and see Mrs King. She'll go off on one if you don't go and see her," Dan suddenly exclaims.

"God that boy is so infuriating!," I think tom myself. Who does he think he is.

"Well I can look after myself," I reply rather coldly, glaring him.

"And anyway for your information, I've already been to see Mrs King," I continue as I glare at him.

In an attempt to break the growing tension, Frank starts, "Right team! Know we've the introductions sorted, it's time to get focused on the mission."

"You are to go to this address. It's a old warehouse. We need you to go and collect something for us. But be careful when you are there because there may be others there."

"Okay so Dan I want you to go with Keri and Aneisha. Tom you'll stay here as usual and run comms."

Oh great, now I'm stuck with him on a mission. Thank god I have Aneisha. She seems nice, friendly. I hope we can be friends.

"No problem. But one question. Do we have any biscuits?", questions Tom in a serious tone.

I laugh at Toms question. I had not expected those words to come out of his mouth. Tom seems okay too. Frank told me that he is the technical genius of the team. I can see Dan glaring at me as I laugh but I don't care.

"Of course!", replies Frank throwing two packets of biscuits to Tom.

We walk to the lift and the doors close. We soon arrive outside the warehouse.

"Right from my scans there isn't anyone in the building apart from you three. There is only two levels. Keri and Dan you take the second level, Neish you take the bottom. Be careful," explains Tom over coms.

Oh fantastic! Paired with Dan. Gee thanks Tom!

"Okay Tom," replies Aneisha.

"Come on then, lets get this done," Dan directs at me. I can tell by his voice he too isn't pleased by Tom's pairing. Dan and I run up the staircase to the second level.

"Is there no light in this place?", I question as we are meet with total darkness on the second floor.

"Hold on," I replies Dan.

For a few moments it's quiet apart from the occasional rustle from Dan.

What is he doing?

Suddenly a spurt of light appears.

"Better?", he questions.

"Much!", I exclaim.

We cautiously walk down the long corridor.

As we reach the end, Dan sighs. "Tom this floor is clear there is nothing here."

"Okay, go down and meet Neish. See if she's found anything."

"Sure.", I reply.

Dan and I go back down the steps, the tension is high between us.

"Aneisha?"' I call out as we start to stroll down the bottom corridor.

"Yeah? I'm in here," she shouts.

We come to a door and find her inside.

"There are so many doors on this floor. Do you want to help? Did you find anything?", Aneisha asks.

"No, upstairs was clear. There weren't many rooms up there."

"I'll go check some of these other rooms," I explain as I leave the room. I walk down the corridor. Aneisha is right there are so many doors on this floor. It's crazy. As I proceed down the corridor and check the rooms, it begins to get darker and soon I am unable to see anything in front of me. I decide to go back and. Orrow Dans torch and use it to shine into each of the remaining rooms.

As I near the room I left, I can hear Aneisha and Dan talking.

"Well you seen how I was this morning with Keri. I had only met her but it was like I trusted her. That's not me. And I caught myself on, so now I'm just being wary. I know nothing about her. I need to be even more wary of her now that I know that she is in MI High. You never know what she could do," I hear him explain.

"So that's what that was all about! You don't trust me!", I shout. "I've been wondering all day what it was that I had done, and really I'd done nothing. You just had a problem with me. You're a joke Dan Morgan!", I scream as I storm out of the room.

Tears are pushing their way into my eyes. I'm trying my best to fight them back. I'm not sure where I'm going. I can hear Dan shouting my name behind name but I keep on walking. I try to find somewhere to hide from him.

In a mere few minutes, my world goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3;_**

**_DAN'S POV;_**

Abruptly we arrived at the high-tech, secure MI9 hospital.

We were greeted by a doctor at the door as Keri was wheeled in.

"She's unconscious and isn't responding to our treatment. She has a high temperature and her bp is extremely high," explained one of the ambulance crew.

The doctor nodded, "Okay let's get her in and see if we can figure out what's wrong."

I moved to follow them in, the doctor turned, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to remain out here. I'll come and get you when we know anything."

Understanding, I nodded and sat outside with Neish.

After half an hour, I could not longer sit. I jumped up from my seat.

"What's wrong?", a startled Aneisha asked.

"Nothing."

"Dan what have I told you? I can read you like a book. There's clearly something wrong."

I sighed. "I just can't sit here. I need to move or something. I...I...I don't know. I just can't sit here waiting feeling guilty."

"Dan you've done nothing wrong."

Aneisha stood up and walked over to me. Putting her hands on my shoulders, she looked me in the eye,

"Dan listen to me. None of this was your fault. You didn't cause this Dan so stop beating yourself up, okay?"

I simply nodded.

"Right now come on, we'll go for a walk outside to get some fresh air and then we'll come back in and check on Keri, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Neish," I smiled gratefully.

"Come on," she smiled as she linked her arm with mine and rested her head on my shoulder and lead me out.

After our refreshing stroll, Aneisha and I returned inside the hospital and as we did, we noticed three familiar figures standing at the reception desk.

"Tom? Stella? Frank?", questioned Aneisha.

"Oh there you are Neish," grinned Tom as he walked towards Aneisha and embraced her in a hug.

"How's Keri? Is there any news?", asked a worried and pale Frank.

I shook his head sadly.

"No, the doctors are still tending to her. They haven't been able to work out what was wrong with her yet," elaborated Aneisha.

"We'll go up now and check on her," suggested Tom.

"Sure."

The five of us trooped up the flight of stairs to Keri's floor. As we reached it, we were greeted by one of the doctors.

"There you are. I just wanted to-"

"How is she?", I interrupted.

"She's come around. She is now conscious. Her temperature is still very high but her bp has returned to normal and she is responding well to the treatment."

"Can you tell what happened her?", asked a concern Stella.

"It appears that some form of poison had gotten into her system. We aren't able to tell what exact poison it was but it was definitely a poison that called her to collapse. Were was she when she collapsed? What was she doing?"' explained the doctor.

Tom, Frank, Stella and the doctor turned to Aneisha and me.

I felt ashamed. I didn't want them to know that I'd fallen out with her, minutes before this had happened but I knew I had to.

"Well were at that warehouse. Me and...her...we..err..we had fallen out literally minutes before hand and she stormed off. I called after her nut she didn't reply. A few minutes later, err..when she didn't come back, I..err...decided that I had better go and look for her. So that's err...what I did. I looked in different rooms until...until...un..", I stumbled to explain.

"Until he found her lying in one. She was lying on the floor unconscious. Straightaway he yelled for me and when I arrived into the room she was lying on the floor almost lifeless, that was them when I got on to you guys to get the ambulance," explained Aneisha, coming in after she saw how I was struggling to come to terms with events and knowing that I felt guilty. I silently thanked her.

"Was there anyone else there? Anyone else in the room? Were there any bottles of poison or anything suspicious lying around the room? Around Keri?", enquired Stella.

Aneisha looked at me and I looked back at her.

"No. I didn't notice anything, no," explained Aneisha.

"No the room was completely empty. The only thing occupying it was...was...Keri," I stumbled.

"Well then we are just going to have to wait until Keri comes around to find out then, aren't we?", suggested Tom.

"I guess we are," replied Aneisha.

I suddenly shot up, "Can I go in and see her?", I questioned.

The doctor smiled, "Yeah, of you can. But only one at a time. She is in a conscious state but she'll still be out of it for quite a while but you can go in and sit with her if you want?"

"Thanks," I smiled gratefully as I walked into the room in which Keri had been brought into.

As I entered the room, I felt a pang of guilt in my chest. Keri was lying limply in the large hospital, making her body look so tiny and fragile. I slowly moved over and slipped into the chair placed

beside Keri's bed. I looked over at her and leaned over to the bed.

"I'm so sorry Keri. I shouldn't have fell out with you. I really am sorry. This is all my fault. I didn't mean to ignore you. It's just I struggle to trust people, I've trust issues. It normally takes me time to come to trust people but I seemed to be relaxed in your company almost immediately and it scared me, so I sort of distanced myself from you earlier. I know you think you did something wrong but you didn't. It was all me. You did nothing wrong. I was just being a jerk and I'm really sorry and I promise I'll apologise when you wake up and I'll make it up to you," I blurted as I swept the loose strand of hair out of her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4;_**

**_DAN'S POV;_**

The following morning, I was awoken by a nurse entering to check on Keri. I slowly raised my head from Keri's side and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Have you been here all night?", asked the nurse.

"Yeah," I replied sheepishly.

Truth was that I couldn't bring myself to leave her side. I needed to know that she was okay before I could leave.

"You must be exhausted. Maybe you should go home and get some sleep."

"I'm not too bad actually. I managed to sleep for three hours or so and anyway I can't leave her here on her own."

"Would you like me you to bring you up some breakfast?", the nurse asked as she wrote up Keri's notes.

"No, I'm okay, you don't need to bother about me. How is she this morning?", I explained.

"She's doing well. We just have to wait for her to wake up," smiled the nurse.

"I hope she wakes up soon."

"Right well that's all her check ups done. I'll go now and see about some breakfast for you."

"You really don't I'll be fine." I really didn't want to be a burden to her.

"It's my job. You've been here all night Dan, I'd guess that you've eaten nothing in hours, so I'm getting you breakfast! We can't have you worrying yourself to death and not eating because next thing you know you'll collapse on us too and you don't want that now, do you?"

I sighed in defeat, "I suppose not, thanks."

The nurse smiled before exiting the room.

I turned my attention back to Keri.

"Please wake up," I whispered as I took hold of her hand.

A sudden knock on the door made me jump,

"Oh Tom it's you," I relaxed as I recognised the familiar face.

"Just me. Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. How is she?"

"The nurse said she is doing well," I explained.

"Well that's good, isn't it? Have you been here all night?", asked Tom.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go home and sleep for a few hours?", suggested Tom.

"No, I'm fine. I got a few hours of sleep. I'll be okay mate. I can't leave Keri by herself."

"I can stay if you want and you can go and get some sleep and get changed," volunteered Tom.

"No, I want to stay here."

Tom nodded.

"Here you go," smiled the nurse as she walked into the room with a bowl of cornflakes, a cup of tea, and a plate of toast.

"Thanks," I smiled gratefully.

"No problem. If you need anything else, just come find me, okay?"

"Yeah I will, thanks again."

The nurse smiled before leaving the room.

I grabbed a slice of toast and chomped on it.

Tom stood up, "I'm going to run and get myself a cup of tea, you've made me hungry," Tom laughed.

"Sure."

Tom left and I finished off eating my toast.

"Dan?", a voice questioned.

I was sure I hearing things.

I turned and looked in the direction from which the voice that had spoken my name had come.

As I turned, I was greeted with two beautiful blue eyes.

"Keri?", I questioned, not quite believing my eyes.

"Keri!", I exclaimed as I hugged her. "Thank God you're okay. I was so worried."

"Why would you be worried about me?", questioned Keri coldly.

I felt a pang of guilt wave over me again.

"Oh come on Keri. I'm sorry about how I behaved before with you. I am so sorry."

Keri just looked away from me, just as Tom walked in.

"Mate you will not believe how far I had to walk just to get a cup of tea. Oh and Aneisha rang, she said she'll be here shor- Keri! You're awake!", exclaimed Tom.

"How are you?", he asked.

I stood up. "I'll go let the nurses know that you're awake."

"Dan I can do that, you stay with Keri," offered Tom unaware of the tension between the pair.

"No, I can do it!, I snapped storming out the door.

**_KERI'S POV;_**

"What's up with him?", a shocked Tom asked.

"How should I know!", I snapped.

"Did something happen between you two?", enquired Tom.

"No," I snapped.

"If you say so but something doesn't seem right. I've never seen him this worried you know, not even with Zoe. Keri he has sat by your beside all night. He hasn't went home. He has been by your side since the incident."

I feel my expression soften. "He has?"

Tom nods, just as Dan re-entered the room.

"So Keri what happened? The doctors told us that you had poison in your system and that was what caused you to collapse. How did you get poisoned? Was there someone in the room with you?", questions Tom.

I shift in my bed.

"Keri you can tell us you know," comforts Tom.

"I barely know you. I only meet you both yesterday."

"Come on Keri, we just need to find out what happened. We need to know what happened? Why they targeted you?", pleads Tom.

"They...they...they didn't target me," I whisper.

"What do you mean?", demands a startled Dan.

"They...they...they..were after...you," I choke.

"Me?", asks an extremely confused Dan. "What do you mean me?"

"After over hearing you and Aneisha, I stormed off and ran into one of the rooms. But I hadn't realised that there was someone in the room with me because I had been crying. But a noise startled me. I thought that it was you but when I turned it was a young woman. She told me she was going after you. I told her no, to leave you alone. She threw up a small bottle in her hand and caught it. I asked her what it was. She said it was a poison for you. I told her that you weren't here. She of course laughed and told me I couldn't stop her and that you were there. That was when I made a proposition to her," I explain.

"What was the proposition?"

"I told her that you weren't with me, that it had just been me and Aneisha that had come. I told her that if she left you alone, I'd...I'd...I'd"

"You'd what?", demands Dan.

"Dan calm down," warns Tom.

"I'd take the poison," I cry.

"WHAT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU DON'T NEED TO PROTECT ME! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!", yells Dan.

"So what? I was supposed to just lie down, let her kill you? Really you think I could have done that? Would you have done it? Had it been the other way around, would you have let her kill me?", I sob.

Dan's expression softens at my question.

"No," he whispers. "I wouldn't," before he gets up and leaves the room.

"DAN!"

He ignores my calls.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE;**_

_**Thank you for all the support. Hope you are all enjoying the story!:-)**_

_**Fictiongirlmaddian xx**_

**_Chapter 5;_**

**_KERI'S POV;_**

"Don't worry, he'll come round," Tom says in an attempt to console me.

"I hope so," I sniff.

"Did you recognise the woman?", enquires Tom.

"No, I didn't know who she was."

"Right well I'll go and let you rest," smiles Tom as he heads out the door.

Popping his head back in the door, "Oh and Keri?"

I look up, "Yeah?"

"I'll have a word with Dan."

"Thanks. I've only been here what about two days and I'd rather not fall out with Dan. I have to work with him and I'd rather that we worked on good terms, don't you?"

Tom nods, "I'll see what I can do."

The following day I am discharged from the hospital and sent home. Frank drives me home.

"Okay, Keri, here we are," says Frank as we pull into my drive.

"Thanks for the lift Frank."

"No problem. Just get some rest. You're off active duty for at least the next week," explains Frank.

Oh great! Off duty! Brilliant!

"Do I really have to be?," I exclaim. The thought of being of duty wasn't very appealing to me.

"Yes, you need to have time to get back to your normal self."

"But I feel fine Frank."

"No arguments Keri. Now, that doesn't mean you can't come down to HQ, you'll just not be doing any fieldwork for at least the next week, okay?"

Reluctantly I nod to signal my agreement before stepping out of the car.

**_TOM'S POV;_**

I am on route to Dan's house. I decided to let him cool off for the night and try talking to him the next morning. I ring the doorbell and wait for someone within the Morgan household to respond and open the door. The door opens to reveal Mrs Morgan.

"Hello Tom. Are you here to see Dan? He is still in bed. I must dash I've a flight to catch. Let yourself in," she smiles as she passes me and jumps into her car.

"And Tom?", Mrs Morgan shouts out of her drivers window.

"Yes?"

"Please get him up and keep an eye on him for the next while, while I'm gone, would you? He hasn't been himself these past few days. Oh and tell him I'll see him when he gets back and tell him Dad should be back tonight, late though. Oh and Sarah is around at Nicole's and he needs to go round there and lift her at six."

"I will Mrs Morgan," I smile.

"Oh and tell him I love him."

"I will."

"Thank you. Bye."

"Bye, enjoy your trip!", I shout as Mrs Morgan speeds off down the road.

I turn and enter the house.

_"Here goes nothing!"_, I think to myself as I make my way up the familiar stairs and towards Dan's bedroom.

I knock on his door.

"Dan?", I call out.

When there was no reply, I just barge into Dan's room.

"Dan? Are you alive in here?", I laugh.

Dan turns himself so that he is facing the direction I am standing. Groggily Dan opens his eyes.

"What do you want?", he asks grumpily.

"I came to talk about Keri."

"I don't want to talk about it Tom."

"You're going to have to at some stage mate. You are going to have to see her everyday at school. You are going to have to work with her. She just wants things to be okay between you. Come on, she's new. She's been here now three days and on her first day on the job she gets poisoned. Cut her some slack mate. She knows she has to work with you and she'd prefer if you both were on good terms," I exasperate.

"I...I...I...just can't figure it out Tom?"

"Figure what out? Keri?"

"No, not that. Well yes, Keri. I don't understand why she drank that poison to save me, someone she barely knows, especially after the way I had treated her earlier that day. But it's not just that. I want to know who this woman was that wanted me. It's bugging me so much Tom."

"Don't worry mate, we'll figure it out," I reassure him.

"Will we though?", questions a wary Dan.

"Don't worry about it now. Come on. It's Saturday! I'm meant to be meeting Aneisha in-"

"Ooh hot date is it?", smirks Dan.

"No, I - we - we were just going to meet up in the park. I was wondering if you fancied coming? It might do you some good," I explain, feeling myself flush.

"No mate, I'd rather stay home, if it's all the same. I need to figure out how I'm going to put things right with Keri."

"Okay, but you know were we are if you change your mind."

"Thanks."

"Right well I better be going," I smile. "See you."

"Bye," replies Dan as I walk out the door.

I remember his Mum's messages and I quickly peer around the door again. "Oh by the way, your Mum said to get out of your bed. That she'll see you when she gets back. That your Dad should be home tonight but it'll be late. You need to collect Sarah from her friend Nicole's house at six and she loves you," I grin.

"Anything else?", laughs Dan.

"No I think that was everything," I smirk.

"That should keep me busy," laughs Dan.

"Bye."

"See ya," laughs Dan.

**_DAN'S POV;_**

After Tom left I decided that I had best get up. I got up and got dressed. I head down to the kitchen in search of some food. I notice a white sheet of paper perched on the table. I lift it and read it;

_"Danny,_

_Good morning sleepy head, or probably afternoon by the time you read this. That is if you even get __up today. Right we'll I've got enough food stocked up in the fridge and cupboards for you and __Sarah. If you happen to run out, which is unlikely, but nevertheless I have left some money in the __jar. Now your Dad is scheduled to be home tonight. I'm not sure what time though, probably late, __you know your Dad. __Also, Sarah is having a play date at her friend Nicole's so you need to go and lift her at six. She __doesn't live that far away actually. You can walk it in no time. __Her address is 34, SUMMER VIEW HEIGHTS. __When she gets home, make sure to make her, her tea and then put her to bed. __Right I think that is everything. I'll see you soon Danny._

_Take care,_

_Mum xx"_

I place the note back on the table once I finish reading it. I look at the time. Mum knows me well. It is well into the afternoon at this stage. I grab myself a bowl of Cheerios and head into the living room. As I eat them I try to think of ways to apologise to Keri; to make it up to her. I get so lost in my thoughts that I lose track of time. Suddenly I look at the clock, and am alarmed to see that it was ten to six. Quickly I abandon my empty bowl and race upstairs to get my shoes and a jacket. I speedily run down the stairs and out the door, locking it behind me. Then I jump the steps and gate and run down the street.

At six on the dot, I arrive at 34 Summer View Heights. I knock on the door, unaware of who is going to answer it.

As the door swings open, I see someone I least expected to see.

"Keri?", I ask confused.

"Dan?", asks an equally confused Keri.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6;**_

_**DAN'S POV;**_

"Keri?"

"Dan?", Keri repeats.

"What are you doing here? I'm meant to be picking up my sister. How are you? Is this 34 Summer View Heights?", I ramble.

I feel a wave of guilt wash over me. The last time I had encountered Keri, it hadn't ended to well. I try to think of a way to apologise to her but I just can't find the right words. I don't know what to say. "DAN APOLOGISE!", my mind screams.

Before I can pull myself together, Keri responds.

"Well one I live here. Two, is your sister Sarah? Three I'm okay I suppose, I could be better and lastly this is 34 Summer View Heights. This is my new house," explains Keri addressing my previous questions.

"Oh." I try to gather together my words.

Before I am able to say anything else, Sarah appears at the door along with another young girl. She is clearly Keri's sister. She has the same beautiful features and distinguished long wavy hair except hers is brown.

"Danny!," she exclaims.

"Hey there Sarah," I smile. "Did you have a good time at Nicole's?"

"The best!," she squeals.

"That's good," I grin.

As Sarah and me exchanged details, Keri stands awkwardly at the door, rubbing her arm.

"Right well we should go, shouldn't we?", I announce, sensing the awkwardness between us both.

"Bye Nicole,", Sarah says to her friend.

"Bye Sarah. I'll see you at school on Monday," she beams.

"Bye Keri, thank you for looking after me today," she smiles.

"No problem Sarah. You're welcome. I hope to see you again soon."

"You will if you drop Nicole off at my house next Saturday," she smiles.

"Well then I'll just have to do that. I'll see you next week then Sarah."

I turn to look at Keri.

"Bye then."

"Bye," Keri says quietly as she closes the door.

Sarah grabs my hand and begins to skip down the pathway.

"So Sarah, did you have a good day?", I question.

"Yes, I had a brilliant day! Nicole's sister Keri is so nice Dan! So nice! She helped me today when I fell of the swing. I cut my knee but Keri helped. She cleaned it and put on a plaster. She said I was a very brave girl so she did."

"She did?"

"Uh huh!", exclaims Sarah."I can not wait until next week."

"Yeah...", I reply more to myself rather than my sister.

"What's up Danny?", asks a concerned Sarah.

"Hmm?", I ask being dragged out of my thoughts.

"What's wrong? You seem sad or something. You shouldn't be sad Danny."

"You know for a six year old you are very perceptive Sarah," I laugh.

"What's per-per-perspetive?", asks a bewildered Sarah.

"Perceptive," I laugh. "Basically you can read people. You can read how people are feeling despite how hard they try to hid how they a truly feeling."

"Oh I see," she smies. "I like that word. Perspetive."

I just laugh at my sister's innocence.

"Come on. Let's get you home and get you feed and put to bed."

"But I don't want to go to bed yet," Sarah says upset.

"Okay, fine. How about we get dinner and then snuggled up on the sofa and watch a film? Will that do?"

Sarah's face quickly transforms into its usual happy self.

"Great!"

"Okay, but you have to promise that you won't tell Mum because if you do she will literally kill me and you don't want that now do you?"

"Of course I don't!," she smiles as we arrive home.

Following dinner, I sit down with Sarah and put on her favourite film, Frozen. It is getting extremely late and Sarah is slowly losing her battle against sleep. Finally when she has lost her fight, I lift her gently and carry her upstairs and tuck her into her bed.

I bend down and kiss her forehead. "Night Sarah."

As I return downstairs, I go to enter the living room when I suddenly hear a knock at the door. I head towards the door, "Dad you are lucky that I am still u-", but I stop as I open the door and reveal a young redhead standing on my doorstep.

"Keri?", I ask puzzled as to why Keri has shown up this late at night. "Is everything okay?"

"No it isn't. Not really. Can we talk?"

Reluctantly I move aside and allow Keri to enter.

"Come in"

"Thanks," Keri smiles gratefully as she walks into the living room and takes a seat on the sofa.

"I didn't take you to be a Frozen fan," she laughs as she holds up the DVD cover, clearly trying to diffuse the tension that is building up between us.

"It's Sarah's," I explain sheepishly, standing at the door.

"Sure it is," she laughs with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Trying to change the subject, I ask, "So what's up? Why are you here at this time of night?"

"I couldn't sleep," Keri starts.

"Right but that doesn't explain how you end up at my house," I reply, not meaning to sound quite so rude as I came across.

"I couldn't sleep. I just keep thinking about how we left things the other day. I don't want things to be like this between us Dan. This is my third day here in this new place and I feel like I've already made an enemy and I don't want to feel like I'm your enemy. I don't want things to be like this between us Dan."

My expression softens as I move to sit beside Keri.

"Keri...you're not my enemy. You practically saved my life the other day from what you said! Why would I make an enemy of someone who saved my life. Honestly, it was stupid Keri. You are only here and already you've saved me from trouble twice. First with Mrs King and then with this mysterious woman. I just struggle to trust people. It just scared me at how quickly I had relaxed on your presence. How I had trusted you so easily. And I'm sorry about how our tour ended up the other day. I was awful. And...and...I've not even said thank you to you for saving my life. I have been such a jerk to you and I'm sorry Keri."

Keri rests her hand on mine.

"Dan you don't need to thank me okay, please really you don't."

I sigh.

"Dan, for the record you aren't a jerk okay? I think you're rather sweet if I'm honest. Staying beside me the entire night at the hospital," Keri smiles.

"How did you know abou-", I laugh suddenly realising, "Tom."

Keri blushes. "Yeah Tom told me how you stayed with me. He was very comforting actually. He said that he'd talk to you to."

"Oh so that's why he was here today," I laugh.

"Yeah, sorry. He was just trying to help. Don't be mad at him."

"Keri don't worry. I'm not cross," I reassure her.

"Good," smiles Keri. "So are we okay?", Keri asks apprehensively.

"We are, don't worry," I smile.

"Friends?", Keri asks.

"Friends," I smile. "And I promise I will be a much better friend from this moment on. Plus you have to promise me that you will never, NEVER, do anything like you did the other day, okay? I could have lost you Keri and all because someone wanted me, promise?"

"I promise," replies Keri.

"Good," I smile as I move and hug Keri.

I'm not entirely sure why I decided to hug her but it feels nice.

I feel Keri happily wrap her arms around me in return.

As we pull out of the hug a sudden thought strikes me, "Hey Keri how did you know were I lived?"

Keri laughs, "How do you think? I stalked you of course. I followed you and Sarah home earlier."

I suddenly feel worried.

Clearly noticing my concerned face, she bursts out laughing. "Dan that was a joke."

I laugh, "I knew that. So how did you know where I lived?"

"I was talking to Sarah earlier. I was just making conversation. That was before I knew she was your sister. She's a sweet wee thing. She talks very highly of you. My big brother this, my big brother that," she smiles sweetly.

I grin, "Well I am her only big brother."

"I know but you seem to be very close with her," Keri smiles.

"We are. I adore her," I smile.

"It shows," she smiles.

"So what do want to do now?", I question.

"I should probably get home."

"You don't have to. It's late and you never know what could happen if you walk home by yourself," I reply concerned. I've been worried about her a lot since I've met her. I don't think I've ever been so worried about a girl.

"What am I supposed to do? Stay here with you?", laughs Keri as though the idea is absurd.

"Why not?", I question. "We could talk and get to know each other seeing as you're new and our first few days weren't great, were they?"

"I suppose they weren't," laughs Keri. "Okay then, you're on!"

"Okay, do you want a drink or something? I'm quite hungry. I think I might make a pizza or something. Do you want some?"

"Go on then, you've twisted my arm," smiles Keri.

"Come on then Miss Summers," I grin as I jump up of the sofa and grab Keri's hand and pull her of the sofa.

Keri squeals out of surprise.

"Shhhhh!", I grin as I put my finger to my lips. "Sarah's in bed sleeping. We need to keep the noise down."

"Sorry," cringes Keri. "I didn't mean too," explains Keri, evidently feeling bad.

"Keri, relax, I was joking," I grin.

Keri hits my arm. "I hate you," she laughs.

"You don't really though," I grin.

"Come on, let's get some pizza then," she smiles.

I walk to the fridge and retrieve a large pizza and place it in the oven before walking over to Keri and sitting opposite her.

"So Miss Keri Summers, what do you want to know?", I grin.

"Well first off Mr Morgan, I want to know whether you would take me on a proper tour of the school on Monday," she laughs.

"Why of course I shall, Miss Summers," I grin.

"Promise?"

"I promise. It's the least I can do. The first one was woeful."

Keri smiles. "So Dan, what is your favourite film? Well if you don't count Frozen that is."

"Keri I'm telling you, it is Sarah's."

"You know I don't believe you don't you?"

"Well you had better get believing Keri."

"And what if I don't? What are you going to do?"

"This!", I laugh as I jump from my seat and run to Keri and begin tickling her.

Keri is taken by surprise.

"Dan stop! Dan stop! Please!", Keri squeals.

"Say you believe me then," I grin.

"Never!", squeals Keri.

"Your choice!", I laugh as I continue to tickle her.

"Okay, okay, okay! You've broke me! I give up! I believe you, I believe you!", squeals Keri.

"Good!", I smirk as I cease tickling her.

"So Keri, what is your favourite film?"

"Hey you never answered my question," defends Keri.

"Okay, my favourite film is probably...I'd have to say one of the Superman films."

"Mine is Inception, I think."

I look at her in shock. I didn't take her for an action girl. Although then again she is in MI High after all so it shouldn't actually surprise me.

"What?", asks Keri.

"Nothing. I just thought it would be some soppy girly romantic film," I laugh.

"Hey!", she laughs with a mocking hurt in her voice.

I laugh. Keri erupts into laughter.

However, our laughter is short lived as we hear a rattling at the front door.

"Dan," whispers Keri beginning to get worried.

"I know. Stay here, I'll check it out," I whisper.

"No I can't let you to by yourself. I'm coming."

"Okay come but stay behind me," I order.

Keri nod and follows me. She has her hand placed on my back as we creep towards the front door, it's nice; reassuring to know she has my back,

I stand to the side of the door as I wait for it to open, with Keri standing behind me still touching my back with her hand.

However suddenly when the door opens, I relax when I see the familiar figure.

"Dad," I sigh.

"Hello son," he smiles as he hugs me. "Oh sorry I didn't realise you had company. How long have I been away?", he laughs.

I feel myself begin to blush. I'd not thought of Keri like that. Had I? Okay, maybe I might have? Did I? Oh I don't know. My thoughts are all jumbled up, with Zoe thrown in the middle of them. But then I remind myself that Zoe isn't coming back,

"Dad it's not like that, not how you think. This is Keri, she's new to the area," I smile as I introduce them.

"Keri this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you Mr Morgan," Keri greets him graciously.

"I don't mean this to sound rude, but why are you here? It's extremely late. It's half three in the morning."

"Dad!", I glare at my Dad.

"Sorry, I just err-", Keri starts.

"Keri just called round. I was just telling her about the area," I explain to Dad, secretly giving Keri a wink, knowing she didn't know whether to tell my Dad the truth or not.

"Oh okay. Where's Sarah?"

"She's in bed fast asleep. Has been for a while now," I laugh. "Me and Keri were just making some pizza. Do you want some?"

"I'd love some. I'm ravenous."

"Come on then."

The three of us head back to the kitchen and remove the pizza from the oven. We quickly devour the pizza within a few minutes.

"Dad I'm going to walk Keri home, okay? I'll be about twenty minutes," I explain.

"Okay."

"Come on let's go," I smile as I take hold of Keri's hand and walk out the front door.

We walk down the street. I suddenly became aware that I am holding Keri's hand.

"Sorry," I reply slightly blushing, quickly letting go of Keri's hand.

"It's fine. It's quite nice," smiles Keri as she holds onto my hand.

It feels nice being here with her.

Finally we reach Keri's house.

"Well goodnight Keri."

"Goodnight Daniel," Keri smirks. "I'll see you on Monday."

"See you Monday," I reply as I watch Keri slip inside the house.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7;**_

_**DAN'S POV;**_

On Monday morning, I arrive at school and wait at the gate. A smile creeps onto my face as a certain red head comes into view. I couldn't stop it.

"Hey Dan," Keri smiles as she enters the gates.

"Good morning Keri," I grin.

"Someone's in a very cheery mood this morning," she laughs.

"Yeah, someone is," I wink. I'm not sure why I'm in such a good mood but I just know I am.

She laughs.

"So anyway how are you feeling?", I ask.

"Mmm I'm okay I suppose. A lot better than I was. I'm getting there," she smiles.

"That's good," I reply shifting awkwardly as the guilt presses against my chest.

"Dan," Keri softly says as she places her hand on my chest. As she does that, I feel I've had my breath knocked from me..

"This wasn't your fault. Please stop blaming yourself, okay? I mean it, stop it! You can't be beating yourself up over something that you had no control over, that wasn't your fault."

I simply nod in response.

"Good," Keri smiles. "Now if I remember Saturday night as well as early Sunday morning, I remember that your favourite film is Frozen," she giggles as I just rolls my eyes. "However I also remember that you promised to give me a proper tour around this place? Do you happen to remember that?"

"A tour? I don't recall that?", I ask confused.

A flustered Keri quickly replies, "Oh, it doesn't matter. I must have imagined it. Never mind."

"Gotcha!", I think to myself.

I erupt into laughter, "Keri I'm just messing with you. Of course I remember," I smile.

"You really had me going there!"

"I know!", I smirk as the morning bell rang.

"Come on we need to class. Do you think you could possibly escort me?," Keri smiles.

"I suppose, maybe I could just this once since you practically saved my life," I joke.

Keri's expression hardens. "I thought we had agreed that you weren't to bring that up again."

"I never promised to anything. It was still a stupid thing to do," I exasperate.

Keri sighs and leaves me.

Why are girls so stubborn?

Rolling my eyes, "Keri! You're going the wrong way! Class is this way!"

I debate whether or not to follow Keri. I decide against following her and instead continue on my journey to class.

_**KERI'S POV;**_

"Hey Dan," I smile as I enter the gates of St. Hopes.

"Good morning Keri," Dan grins.

"Someone's in a very cheery mood this morning," I laugh.

"Yeah, someone is," he winks.

I burst out laughing,

"So anyway how are you feeling?", Dan asks.

I pause for a moment. I'm not feeling too good but I can't let Dan know this. I know how he feels guilty for the incident. I don't want him to feel any worse. Especially seeing as we seem to be getting on so well.

"Mmm I'm okay I suppose. A lot better than I was. I'm getting there," I smile.

"That's good," he replies shifting awkwardly. Even without telling the truth, I've managed to make him feel guilty. Well done Keri!

"Dan," I softly say as I places my hand on his chest, "This wasn't your fault. Please stop blaming yourself, okay? I mean it, stop it! You can't be beating yourself up over something that you had no control over, that wasn't your fault," I explain. I don't know why I've put my hand on his chest. I just couldn't help myself.

Dan simply nods in response.

"Good," I smile. "Now if I remember Saturday night as well as early Sunday morning, I remember that your favourite film is Frozen," I giggle as Dan just rolls his eyes. "However I also remember that you promised to give me a proper tour around this place? Do you happen to remember that?"

A look of confusion sweeps Dan's face. "A tour? I don't recall that?"

I feel myself begin to feel flustered and quickly reply, "Oh, it doesn't matter. I must have imagined it.

Never mind."

Dan erupts into laughter, "Keri I'm just messing with you. Of course I remember," he smiles.

"You really had me going there!", I reply feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I know!", he smirks as the morning bell rang.

"Come on we need to class. Do you think you could possibly escort me?," I smile.

"I suppose, maybe I could just this once since you practically saved my life," he jokes.

At this, my expression hardens. "I thought we had agreed that you weren't to bring that up again."

"I never promised to anything. It was still a stupid thing to do."

I sigh and leave Dan. Why must he be like this? Can he not just accept it and let things move on? Clearly not.

"Keri! You're going the wrong way! Class is this way!", I hear him shout.

I ignore him and continue to stomp off down the corridor in the opposite direction. I don't care if late for class. Hell I don't care if I even miss class. I just keep walking until I reach the playground. I perch myself on one of the picnic tables and place my bag to rest on the seat beside me. As soon as I'm seated at the picnic table I allow a sigh to escape from my lips, before my lips begin to tremble. Before I know it, tears are rolling down my cheeks and I am unable to prevent them no matter how hard I try. I don't know why he affects me like this. I don't know why I let him.

_**DAN'S POV;**_

I barely make it into the classroom, when my communicator goes off. Immediately I turn on my heal and head for the base. When I arrive, Tom and Aneisha are already there. But no Keri.

"Is Keri not with you?", Tom asks.

"Does it look like she is?", I snap.

"I don't know where she is. Her communicator is off. I couldn't get through when I called you all. Has anyone seen her this morning?", questions Tom.

"Yes, I've seen her. I was talking to her but then she went off somewhere. I'm not sure where." I leave out he part that we fell out again. It's none of their business.

"Well I suppose it doesn't matter because she can't go on the mission as she is out for at least this week to recover. I'll have to track her down once Frank has briefed you and Neish on the mission."

I nod as Frank takes over and briefs me and Neish on the mission. However I zone out and think of Keri. I feel bad about how I spoke to her. I basically said she was stupid. Well done Dan. Real good! You've just made up with her and already you've fallen out with her again. Brilliant!

"Okay Dan?", Franks words pull me out of my thoughts. I nod even though I'm unsure of what he has just explained.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8;**_

_**DAN'S POV;**_

When Aneisha and I return to HQ after a successful mission, I immediately ask Tom if he managed to track down Keri.

"Yes, I found her. She was in class. Well she missed the first two periods which is weird but she has been in class since third class."

"Why didn't she come down to HQ?"

"Well she is still off duty Dan. She probably didn't see the point in coming down."

"Well, off duty or not, she should still report to HQ!", interrupted Frank. "I'm going to have to have a word with her."

"No, let me," I offered, still feeling guilty for our earlier falling out.

"No, I really need to speak with her."

"Please Frank, just let me have a word with her first. I'll tell her you're looking for her."

Frank sighed. "Okay Dan. But send her down soon, okay?"

I nodded.

"Right well you three should get back to class."

We nodded and headed for the lift.

When we arrived upstairs dressed back in our school uniforms, we exited the lift and headed back to class. We slipped into the classroom and took our seats. Thankfully Mr Flately was facing the board. I slipped into my seat beside Keri.

"Oh nice of you to join the class," she scorned.

"Nice to see you too," I retorted. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Where do you think? I've been in class all morning, unlike some."

"Well for your information, we were on a mission. By the way I know you weren't in class all morning. You skipped first two classes."

"Why wasn't I called? Oh yeah that's right I'm off duty! Stalking me now are you?"

"You were! You turned your communicator off and seemed to disappear from the face off the earth after we spoke this morning. Plus Frank isn't happy. He wants to see you! I wasn't stalking you, Tom was looking for you. He told me," I hissed.

"Spoke this morning? Is that what you call it? Don't you mean fell out? Why isn't Frank happy?", she questioned.

I sighed, ignoring her comments about our falling out, "Because Keri, despite the fact that you are off duty you are still supposed to report to base. He wants to see you in HQ. You need to go down to see him."

"Well I might as well go now. I can't stand to listen to Mr Flately anymore or you," she spat.

"Keri it's not my fault you didn't come down to HQ," I hissed.

"Isn't it!", she spat as she stood to her feet and walked out of the classroom.

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

_**KERI'S POV;**_

As I walked out of the classroom I was fuming. How dare he think it isn't his fault! It was all his fault! I turned the stupid communicator of because of him. It was his fault that I missed first two classes. He was the one that called me stupid! But that's me all over. I'm always just 'stupid Keri' where ever I go. I am brought out of my thoughts as I arrive in HQ.

"Hi Frank. Dan said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Keri. We need to discuss whether you're serious about your position here at MI9."

"What?", I ask, slightly taken aback. I thought it would just be a quick telling off because I didn't turn up. Not that he would be reconsidering my place at MI9.

"I need to know if you are serious about being a agent. I need a one hundred percent commitment from you."

"Frank, this is crazy! Of course I am committed!"

"Well from today, I wouldn't say I agree. Yes, I know you are off duty but that doesn't mean you don't report to base, is that understood? Where were you today anyway? Actually I don't even care. You should have been here Keri. Now you have one more chance. I'd advise you to put your communicator back on and when ever it goes off you are to come too. I don't care if you are off duty, you come down here, understand?"

I simply nod.

"And I'm not the only one watching you. Stella will be too, so you really do need to up your game and bond with the team, otherwise I'm sorry but we've no other option but to send you out of MI High. I know you've only been here a few days so we will allow for that but you really need to get things together Keri. That's all, you can return to class now."

I simply turn and walk to the lift. Once I reach the school, I run down the corridor as fast as I can. I could have sworn I heard someone shout my name but I don't care. I just need to find somewhere to go. I find an empty classroom and quickly run in. I close the door behind me and slide down it onto the floor, before tears begin to escape my eyes and I begin to full on sob.

_**DAN'S POV;**_

I am just coming out of class when Keri runs straight past me.

"Keri!", I shout but she just ignores me and keeps running.

I run down the corridor after her. She is a lot faster at running than I thought but I manage to keep her in my sights. As I turn the corner, I lose her but as I walk past one of the classroom doors I hear someone sobbing. Keri.

Right Dan, you need to be careful this time. She is already upset, you don't want to make things worse.

I walk to the door and gently knock on it. Immediately the crying stops.

"Keri? Are you okay?"

"Oh of course it has to be you! Jesus! I don't need your help, just back off!"

"Keri I'm not going anywhere until I know you're okay."

"Dan just go. Leave me alone."

"No Keri. Come on, talk to me."

"Aren't I too stupid to talk Dan?", she questions.

"Keri, come on I'm sorry about earlier okay? I didn't mean it. I just opened my big mouth without thinking as usual. Really, I am sorry," I beg.

"Dan, please just leave me alone. You push everyone away that cares about you. So I'm done with us...whatever this is, just go."

"Keri, well I'm not done! Now please open the door so we can talk."

"What's the point in talking Dan? We always just end up falling out. I've only been here a few days and I am sick of it. Sick of the fighting, the falling out, I'm just sick of everything," she chokes.

My heart feels heavy.

I place my hand on the door. "Please Keri," I whisper. "Just five minutes and then I'll leave."

I don't know what the hell makes her change her mind but suddenly the door creaks open and I slip inside the empty classroom.

Keri is slumped behind the door in an awful state. It breaks me to see her like this.

"Hey, what happened? What's up?", I ask as I slide down beside her.

"I'm just sick of everything Dan," she sobs. "Why do we have to fight? Can we not just be friends?"

"Hey, of course we can. We can get past this Keri," I try to reassure her.

"We need to or else I'm out."

"What do you mean out? Out of what?", I ask, slightly puzzled.

"I'm out. I'm out of MI High."

"What?"

"I went down to see Frank. He wasn't happy. He said I wasn't committed. Said that I should have been down at HQ today even though I am off duty. He said he and Stella were watching me from now on and going to decide whether I had a future with MI9, so I needed to up my game or otherwise I was out," she sobs.

All this information is quite a lot for me to take in.

Is she trying to tell me that she could be leaving MI High? Did that mean she would have to leave St. Hearts as well?


	9. Chapter 9

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE;**_

_**Thanks to everyone that is reading the story and leaving lovely feedback! Hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Fictiongirlmaddian xx**_

_**CHAPTER 9;**_

_**DAN'S POV;**_

"So what you're saying is that if you're not careful, Frank and Stella are going to throw you out of MI High?"

"In a nutshell, yes!"

"But they won't!"

"That's just the thing Dan, they can!"

"But they can't Keri."

"Dan, they can. There is nothing to stop them if I don't up my game. I need to be on my best behaviour for the next few days, maybe even weeks until they see that I am committed to MI High. It's bad enough being off duty for at least the next week. It'll be hell if I'm off duty on a permanent basis. I don't think I'll be able to cope if I don't have MI High. Yes I know I sound stupid because I've only been here a few says but really, I would miss it!"

"Keri, it's not stupid. I know what you mean. I understand."

We sat in silence for a few moments.

"So Keri, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Well for now, I'm going to go to the bathroom because I'm sure I look like a panda right now," she half smiles.

"You don't look that bad Keri, the mascara has just run a little, it's not that bad."

"Sure Dan," Keri replies looking at me rather sceptically. "You're a boy, you just don't get it."

"Well thanks for stating the obvious Colombo! I suppose that's true though, I don't get it. I never understand why girls feel the need to wear make up. They are pretty without it."

"Sure we are," Keri replies as she rolls her eyes.

"Honestly," I explain.

I was about to continue when my communicator goes off. I look over at Keri and stand to my feet.

I put my hand out to Keri, "Come on, we're being summoned. Let's not give them another reason to through you out, eh?"

Reluctantly Keri nods and takes hold of my hand and I pull her to her feet.

"But my make up is still a mess. I'm a mess."

I wink. "Don't worry the lift will sort that right out."

"Really?", she asks clearly taken aback.

"Trust me," I smile.

"You mean like how you trust me?", she retorts as she walks out.

Ouch! That hurt. I know I don't trust her fully but I'm getting there. I'm trusting her a lot quicker than it took me to trust Zoe, so that must mean something. But trust me to open my big mouth and say the wrong thing.

I follow Keri and head for the door marked "CARETAKERS STORE". Keri already has the door opened . I slip inside and stand beside Keri before I pull the lever that sends us plummeting down to the base. When we arrive at HQ, I am dressed in my spy gear, where as Keri has remained in her school uniform. However, her make up and hair has been fixed.

"Told you the lift would sort it out," I whisper to Keri.

Keri just stares at me and saunters over to the table but I swear I see a small smile creep onto her face.

"Ah, Keri. Nice of you to join us this time."

Frank. That was a bit of a blow Frank. It really wasn't necessary.

"So what's up Frank?", Aneisha questions, clearly trying to diffuse the tension that is beginning to grow.

"I called you down here because I need you all. What are you all doing this weekend?"

"Looking after Sarah," I reply.

"Nothing," Keri whispers.

"Computer games," Tom answers.

"Shopping with my auntie," Aneisha explains.

"Do you think you could rearrange your plans?", asks Frank.

"I can't. Mum is away and Dad is leaving again on Friday so there is no one to look after Sarah," I explain.

"No, sorry Frank," reply Tom and Aeisha.

Keri remains silent.

"Why?", questions Tom.

"Because I wanted you all to have a bonding day?", explains Frank.

"A bonding day? Really?," laughs Tom.

"We still can have one. We could just arrange it during a school day? Couldn't we?", suggests Aneisha. "That way we can all go."

"Actually, you know that isn't a bad idea Aneisha. We could sort that out," smiles Frank.

"But what exactly will this bonding day involve?", I ask.

"Well Dan, it'll involve activities in which the four of you will participate. Well Keri will have to be careful as she is still meant to be resting up, so she'll have to take it easy. But the main aim of the bonding day is that well essentially you all bond with each other."

"Really? A bonding day and you want us to bond? I would never have guessed," replies Tom sarcastically.

"Haha, funny Tom," replies Frank dryly.

"So when are we going to do this thing?"

"Well how about Thursday?"

"Yeah," I reply.

"Sure," smiles Aneisha.

"Fine," agrees Tom.

Keri is still quiet.

Frank turns to her. "Does that suit you Keri?"

She nods.

"Well that's settled then. I'll get it arranged and come up with an excuse for you all to miss school for the day. That's all. You can go now."

We all turned to leave.

"Not you Keri. Can you stay to I have a word with you?"

Keri looks at me. I nod encouragingly at her.

"Sure," she mumbles and turns back towards Frank as Tom, Aneisha and I get into the lift

_**KERI'S POV;**_

"What's up Frank?"

"I just wanted to apologise to you. I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you when you arrived down here with Dan. It was unnecessary and I'm sorry. Plus I think I may have been a little harsh on you when we spoke earlier on. But that doesn't mean that Stella and I won't be keeping an eye on you. We'll still be monitoring your progress. This bonding day on Thursday will be one of the main focuses. We will be watching how well you can interact with the rest of the team. I can't help but notice that you and Dan don't seem to be getting on to well, what's going on there?"

"Me and Dan? Nothing is going on. I just haven't got to know him yet. But Aneisha was saying that he finds it hard to trust new people, so it may take some time with him before he trusts me, so that's not my fault, it's his," I lie.

"Well yes, Dan can be like that. But hopefully it won't take him too long to warm up to you. Right now that's all. Back to class Keri."

I nod and turn and head to the lift.

When I enter the class, Dan's head immediately turns my direction and looks almost painted with worry. I excuse myself to Mrs King before I make my way over to the other side of the classroom and take my seat next to Dan.

"Are you okay?"

"Dan, I'm perfectly fine."

"What did Frank want?"

"Just to apologise for earlier. He said he may have been a little bit harsh to me. Also, for the dig when we went to down to HQ about me actually turning up."

"Yeah, he didn't need to say that. It was totally uncalled for and way out of line."

"I know and he knows that too which was why he apologised to me."

"Good thing he did."

"DANIEL MORGAN AND KERI SUMMERS! NO TALKING!", booms Mrs King from the front of the classroom.

Immediately, we cease our discussion and continue working for the rest of the class in silence.


End file.
